Age of Naruto: Maelstrom of the Maw
by gandalf42
Summary: *My Champion of the Gods Challenge* The Age of Chaos is ending as a God calls upon a mighty Champion to face the Ruinous Powers. Naruto Uzumaki, the Maelstrom of the Maw, leads the armies of Destruction across the Nine Realms in a effort to defeat Chaos and its Champion, Archaon the Everchosen. *Challenge Within*
1. Prolouge

_**Age of Naruto: Maelstrom of the Maw**_

 _Summary: The Great Panethon has collapsed and Chaos reigns surpreme. Sigmar has closed the realmgates to Azyr, leaving countless millions to suffer under the Dark Gods. Yet one unlikley God stands defiant against the odds and calls forth a mighty Champion to lead the armies of Destruction to war._

 _Naruto Uzumaki, the Maelstrom of the Maw, leads his massive army of Ogors into the Realm of Aqshy to hunt Valkia the Gorequeen._

 _As the mighty champions lock into a vicious war, none realised this would be the war to begin a new age._

 **Prolouge: Legend of the Maelstrom**

When the Maelstrom was born into the Realms, it is said that Gods quaked in fear at his birth cry and thousands of souls were consumed by his first breath.

Unlike most legends, this one was true.

In the Age of Myth, the Dark Gods sent mighty Archaon to the Realm of Ghur to slay a rising Champion that had already chewed upon the bones of a thousand champions. After seven years of constant fighting against Orruks and the various monsters of that realm, The Everchosen finally met the Maelstrom in battle.

The Maelstrom lead a army of countless Ogors across the Amber Plains, eager to meet the Chaos-nob everybody feared. The Maw roaring Archaon's location into his skull, the God wanted a feast like no other and what better meal than the Everchosen's soul?

They met upon the Plain of Fangs and Archaon would suffer his greatest defeat of the war.

Tales speak of how the Maelstrom's Stonehorn, Snapjaw, tore free two of Dorghar's heads and savaged the third while the Maelstrom's scimitar sent the Everchosen sprawling into the blood soaked mud. It was only due to Archaon's cabal of sorcerors did he escape death. Yet hundreds of thousands of Varanguard were destined for the cooking pits and to this day Archaon desires to destroy the Realm of Beasts for that humiliation.

That mighty victory lead to the Maw joining the other gods in battle against Chaos after Sigmar promised that the Maw would feast upon the sorcerers that denied him his meal. Ogor, Greenskin, Human, Dryad, Aelf, Duradin and Undead forced the endless hordes of darkness to a stalemate.

Then the Alliance fell apart.

Alarielle, The Radiant Queen of the Realm of Life, abandoned the war to lose herself in misery and memory.

Gorkamorka, Twin-Headed God of the Greenskins, launched the Great Waaagh! causing devestation across the realms. Only to be brought to heel by the Maw, who bit off his toes.

Tyrion, Teclis and Malarion, The Aelf Gods, searched for their people and captured Slannesh, causing mistrust amongest the Gods.

At the Battle of Burning Skies everything ended.

Sigmar, The Maw, Gorkamorka, Teclis and Nagash fought the full might of the Chaos Gods and their armies for a thousand days and nights. The Maelstrom was there on the frontlines, his Stonehorn crushing and gouging countless enemies while the mighty Ogor cut down champion after champion. He roared the Everchosen's name with each kill determined to bring the Chosen of Chaos to battle.

One the Nine Hundreth and Ninty Ninth Day Archaon joined the battle.

At that moment The Maw let out a thunderous roar and bit into the throat of Tzeentch, who was preparing to smite the Ogor champion, allowing the fabled battle to commense.

The _Slayer of Kings_ met the _Snarling Hunger_ in a network of scalding sparks while Droghar, fully healed yet scarred, met his nemisis Snapjaw in a snarl of teeth, fangs and horns. A million Varanguard and Ogor Ironguts fought and died as the two champions sought a weakness.

Then Sigmar entered the fray and doomed the realms to a Age of Chaos.

The God-king threw mighty Ghal Maraz at Archaon. The mighty weapon did not reach it's target as Tzeentch finally wrestled free from the Maw's teeth and tore open reality, the weapon vanishing into the abyss.

At the loss of his weapon, Sigmar fled and soon the other gods left until only Gorkamorka and the Maw remained. They had lost this war but both gods knew it was not the end and would fight till the bitter end.

On the last day both Gods left the field, their armies passing through the Realmgates leaving Chaos triumphant.

But like the Ages before it.

The Age of Chaos would end and a new Era would begin.

xxx

 _Archaon, Everchosen, felt his wounds burn and bleed through his armour. Dorghar, the Steed of the Apocalypse, was in no better shape as his master for he had lost two of his three heads once more and the remaining one was missing it's bottom jaw._

 _The Everchosen glared at his foe and felt hatred scald his heart but also a faint sense of respect._

 _The Maelstrom was not like any Ogor he had ever seen before. The one everyone called Maelstrom was tall for a Ogor and did not seem to have any fat upon him, instead he was built of solid slabs of muscle that could easily shrug of a blow from a gargant and his golden mane was laced with bone trinkets. His face was sharp and whisker like scars marked his cheeks but most notable thing about him was his eyes._

 _A rich sky blue that glowed with the primal fury of his god._

 _The Stonehorn he was riding was as odd as his master for it's pelt was white and it's horns were of like iron instead of stone._

 _Both were marred with wounds._

 _The Maelstrom's bare torso was littered with cuts that oozed blood while his beast's pelt was stained red and missing it's left eye._

 _"What is your name?" Archaon asked knowing neither he or the vast armies of Chaos could strike at the retreating Ogors. He risked a glance upwards and saw a vast gaping mouth amongest the cloud choked skies, it's teeth stained in the Changer of Way's silver blood. Archaon silently cursed the Chaos Gods for leaving the field, arrogant in their victory and leaving their servants with a really angry God._

 _The Maw let out a deep rumble of anger and amusement causing his heart to freeze in his chest. Archaon swiftly turned his attention back to the scowling Ogor before him. Wounded as he was he was no match for the god._

 _The Maelstrom chuckled and bared his fangs in a savage grin._

 _"Naruto Uzumaki." He rumbled "Once Demon, Once Hero and now a Monster."_

 _The Everchosen tested the name on his tounge and found it a strong name. Truly worthy for such a foe._

 _"I will remember that name as I burn the lands of Ghur and feed your soul to Dorghar." His comment was met with a harsh laugh as the Ogor guided Snapjaw towards the Realmgate, sheathing his scimitar._

 _"Many have promised such a thing, Diederik Kastner." Archaon felt something cold within him as the name he had abandoned in the World-That-Was was uttered once more. He was about to urge Dorghar forward and cut down the creature that was leaving but that cold feeling made him hesitate._

 _It changed the fate of the Realms forever._

 _Naruto Uzumaki threw a smile over his shoulder as the Maw roared in laughter._

 _"They learned the true meaning of fear."_

XXX

 **Read, Review and Enjoy**

 **Here is the Champion of the Gods Challenge.**

 **Summary: At the end of the Age of Chaos one of the Gods calls upon a powerful champion to face the armies of Chaos once more. His name is Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **Rules:**

 **\- Naruto is on good terms with his Patron God**

 **\- Naruto takes part in the Battle of Burning Skies**

 **\- Naruto has faced Archaon before (Win or lose is up to you.)**

 **\- Naruto knows Archaon's true name**

 **\- Naruto despises a Chaos God of your choice more than the others**

 **\- Naruto becomes best friends with a unlikley character outside his faction (e.g Neferata, Vandus Hammerhand etc.)**

 **\- Have Fun!**

 **Suggestions:**

 **\- Elemental Nations was part of the Old World before it was destroyed**

 **\- Naruto kicks Archaon in the nuts Grimgor style at some point**

 **\- Several Naruto Characters become Stormcast Eternals and see Naruto as a threat.**

 **\- During a battle Naruto tries summoning and summons a Slann by accident**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Gate of Cinders**

It was with a thunderous crash of steel and flesh that the Stormgut Ogors broke the Skavens wavering battleline. Rat-men were crushed by clubs thicker than trees and more where hacked apart by mighty curved blades, twice the height of a man. Broken corpses sailed through the air like a parody of leaves, caught in the vicous hurricane that raged above them to be devoured by amber filled clouds.

Ogors stomped, punched and hacked their way through the breaking horde, determined to reach the screeching Warlord that hid among a knot of elite Stormvermin who were shaking in fear.

The Children of the Horned Rat had grown cocky and had relied far to much upon the battery of Warp Lightning Cannons that Clan Skyre loaned and the narrow valley that lead to the Realmgate they had taken over from the Bloodbound, willingly off course.

The paid for that arrogance with their lives.

Great Ironblaster Cannons destroyed the infernal weapons with horrifying accuracy for such ancient weapons and had the Skaven formed panicked battlelines as Bull and Irongut Ogors surged forward at the growl of their Tyrant.

Golfag Maneater flattend a squealing clanrat with his maul, the creatures scrawny body vanishing under the weapons massive size and becoming a red stain upon the stone. With a snarl he brought his sword into a vicious swipe and decapitated a leaping stormvermin that swung at his exposed neck.

Golfag stamped the corpse into paste before spitting on the remains. The Skaven lines dissolved and the Ogor was given a chance to take in what was happening. He towerd over all, even his fellow Ogors both in height and gut. A great icon of the Maw was upon his back to warn all that the greatest of the Fangs of the Maelstrom had come.

His dark eyes narrowed at what he saw.

"There it is." He rumbled.

Behind the heaving Skaven lines stood a immense archway riddled with whelp scratch markings of the Horned Rat. The Realmgate, known as the Gate of Cinders, lead directly into the Realm of Aqshy and the lands overrun by the minions of Khorne. It was those lands where the Stormguts would find their prey but first they had to deal with this rabble first.

The Gate was silent and Golfag noticed the figure of a Skaven sorceror screeching and chittering at the gate, warpstone tipped staff waving wildly.

Magic was building and the Ogor guessed the vermin's plan instantly. The little cowards were trying to flee.

"No, they are calling their leader." A voice spoke softly yet howled like thunder. Golfag turned and saw his Ironguts part ranks and bow their heads as the Overtyrant passed them to stand at the Maneater's side.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Maelstrom, the Myth, kept his sky blue gaze upon the Realmgate. The Overtyrant of the Stormgut Horde was unlike any ogor for he did not have a large gut nor the knawing hunger that plauged their race. Many had challenged the supposed No-Gut, inteading to make him into a light snack, but ended up devoured instead.

Naruto was not a ogor to be crossed for the Maw snarled words into his dreams and many Butchers had bent the knee to him. Golfag caught the eye of Wazzik, the Stormgut head cook. While not as tall as either Golfag or Naruto, Wazzik was fat even by Butcher standereds. His rippling gut quivered in hunger beneath the fresh Duardin-skinned apron as he nodded in greeting, fat fingers gripping his cleaver tightly. Its blade was stained in fresh blood.

Golfag Maneater was glad he chose to serve the Chosen of the Maw as one of his Fangs for he glanced at the knuckle bones that decorated the tyrant's golden mane. Tugu's bloody bones were easy to spot. The ogor had offered meat to Gorkamorka instead of the Maw during the pre-battle feast.

He was a good main course.

Naruto pointed towards the Realmgate with his scimitar, a crude looking blade named _Snarling Hunger_ , as the fabric between realms opened in a snarl of fire branded curtain of magic.

"Wazzik, be so kind as to clear a path. Golfag, your with me." Were the simple a curt orders. Ogors did not do elaborate plans. Simple and cunning were mostly preffered.

They left pointing at maps to the Aelfs and Humans.

Wazzik warbled in laughter as he began to chant in the ancient tounge, flabby hands lifting and waving to the cloud choked sky. Clouds rumbled in return and something primal turned a small glance towards this battlefield.

As Wazzik worked his magics, Naruto and Golfag lead the Stormguts towards the Skaven as something foul stepped through the gate, casully squishing the sorceror that summoned it.

Naruto snarled in glee as he took in the Verminlord's appearance. It was larger than even some Ogors and clad in thick crimson plates bearing the mark of it's god. Great horns curved upwards and were decorated in various trinkets of no value. In it's paws it held a spear tipped in sharpened warpsteel, oozing foul energy.

 _Tarnenarx, Whelp of Karmenarx._ The Maw snarled into his champion's skull.

The Verminlord was well known in the lands of Ghur for it had haunted the Bone Ash Mountains for thousands of years before Naruto toppled its keep of junk into the Gnashing Sea.

It had escaped that day due to it ripping open reality and unleashing a demon host of Bloodletters onto the Stormguts.

No trick or demon would save it's pelt now.

Tarnenarx chittered and gestured like a king, the noise causing the remaing Skaven to suddenly grow a spine.

Stormvermin formed a phalanx of rusty iron and had even began to chant. Tarmenarx stood behind them, clearly going to alow his minions to take the brunt of the charge. While the Stormvermin were distracted, the Verminlord accidently stepped on the Warlord that lead them. Such a shame hat it sacrificed itself to save mighty Tarmenarx.

In his arrogance however, the Verminlord did not sense the build up of magic before it was too late.

Wazzik gibbered and foam escaped between his gnashing teeth as he unleashed The Maw fed him a mighty spell.

The chanting of the skaven turned to shrieks of horror as the ground suddenly opened beneath them, reavling jagged teeth within a bottomless chasm. The centre of the phalanx suddenly vanished as they fell into the Maw's ever hungry gullet. The ground closed with a spray of gore as the spell ended, leaving a gaping hole in the skaven formation.

Naruto let out a thunderous roar and surged forwards, Golfag and the Stormguts following behind as they smashed into the gap. Skaven squealed as they died in droves, the illusion of courage shattered in a instant. Naruto was a whirlwind of jagged steel and wrath, the skaven being blended into bloody chunks as they tried to escape the Maelstrom among them.

Golfag bellowed orders and soon the Stormguts guts had torn a bloody road into the vermin, alowing Naruto to meet Tarmenarx in battle. The Verminlord raising it's spear to block the downward swipe as fear krept into it's eyes as it reconized the beast that leapt towards it.

It was over in a instant as the _Snarling Hunger_ shivered the deamon's spear into splinters before a second blow sent it's horned head spinning into the hurricane above and vanishing into the clouds. The corpse teetered like a tree before disolving into a foul wisp of green smoke.

Naruto grunted in annoyance.

So much for the Vermin King of Junk Keep.

After the last of the Skaven had been slain, Naruto ordered his army to rest and eat as much as they could before passing through the gate.

"Your sure about this, boss?" Golfag spoke up as they stared at the curtain of magic, a flimsy thing that lead to another world. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Having doubts, Maneater?"

"Nah, here till the end but some of the lads are uneasy about leaving Goldtooth alone."

Greasus Goldtooth had proclaimed himself Chosen of the Gods after Naruto had vanished after the Battle of Burning Skies, dragging many Ogors into worshipping Gorkamorka instead of the Maw.

Naruto had decimated Goldtooth's empire when he returned to Ghur for this heresy and now Greasus ruled over armies of grots instead of ogors.

"The Fist will keep that tub of lard in check. Besides something is happening in Aqshy and Valkia is at the heart of it all."

Golfag grunted for everyone has heard of Khorne's Bride. The fact she won the mutt's bloodsoaked heart was proof of her prowess in the art of murder. Naruto grumbled in thought before giving his orders.

"Get everyone up and prepare for a fight. Those Bloodbound will dog us every step of the way till we reach our prey's lair."

There was a rumble in the air causing every Ogor to look up in worry as the sky turned black. A storm was brewing and the Maw was rumbling in urgancy. Naruto did not notice as Golfag stomped away bellowing orders and kicking stuffed ogors to their feet. His gaze was fixed fixed fully onto the rumbling clouds. He could vagely hear Wazzik's chanting beyond the Maw's building rage.

 _Queen of Brass shall tumble and mumble as the Thunder strikes the whispering door._

Wazzik's words that were babbled weeks ago during one of the feasts had come to mind. Valkia must die and soon for something was coming and it awoke with a power he had almost forgotten.

So you are returning Coward of Azyr? Yet will you be friend or foe remains to be seen. Naruto shook away those thoughts and turned his mind to the coming war.

He had a Bride of a God to kill.

XXX

 _ **Codex of the Realms: The Maelstrom Maw**_

 _ **The Stormgut Horde is the largest army of Ogors to ever walk the Realms, easily matching the vast armies of the Fist of Gork's Ironjawz. Yet it was a mere fraction of the the Horde that marches against Valkia's forces but this fraction was the strongest and most elite force of Ogors ever seen.**_

 _ **The Maelstrom Maw is formed of ten thousand elite Ironguts and the most skilled Bulls to form Naruto Uzumaki's bodyguard. It was this formations ancestors that fought at the Battle of Burning Skies against the dreaded Varanguard.**_

 _ **While Naruto is the Overtyrant of the Stormgut Horde, he has four Generals known as Fangs to lead the seperate sections of the army. These sections are called Maws.**_

 _ **The Maelstrom Maw is commanded by Golfag Maneater, a legend among Ogors for being the only one to survive sparing with Naruto.**_

 _ **The Maelstrom Maw is joined by a detatchment from the Belching Maw, ten Ironblasters and a Butcher, to assist in taking down any stubborn keep in the way.**_


End file.
